


Part

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 14 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Part.Stefan's surprising James by cooking James' favourite meal together.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character





	Part

“James?” Stefan shouted from the kitchen, as he laid down the ingredients on the counter one by one. “James, love are you about?”   
Heavy and quickened footsteps were heard on the staircase and Stefan smiled.   
“Yes, yes! I am on my way!” he heard his husband shout back. 

Stefan smiled widely as he saw James entering the kitchen, an enthusiastic smile came from the blonde.   
“My apologies, I was too focussed.”   
Stefan chuckled softly as he saw many paint spots on James’ clothes.   
“No worries, love.” the raven gave a peck on James’ cheek, who gave a gentle snuggle back. 

The eyes of James gazed towards the ingredients, and his mouth dropped open.   
“You didn’t mention you and I were to make my favourite dish!”  
Stefan once more chuckled by his enthusiasm, and walked over towards the counter.  
“I did say I was going to surprise you.” he happily mentioned. “You worked hard today, so see it as a reward.” 

James nodded in enthusiasm and already began to storm at the ingredients, grabbing the potatoes first to work with. They worked together playfully, both did their part, and soon the lovely smell of fried fish, alongside the fried potatoes filled the kitchen.   
James began to drool slightly at this smell, and sniffed it in for a moment. Even his tummy began to rumble.

“Oh I cannot wait to taste it.” James mentioned in delight, and once more Stefan couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Just a few more minutes, we can already set the table in the meantime.”   
Once more the two teased each other as they set the table, James blowing out the candles Stefan just lit, Stefan placing the silverwear of James the other way around.   
Both having harmless fun. 

“Right, I think the food should be ready now.” Stefan tried to keep his laughter down as he mentioned this, and for the final time relit the candles. “Let us see if we did it justice.”   
James already sat down, eagerly awaiting the dish. His eyes taking in the lovely texture, his nose taking in the smell. It was as if the craving became too much. 

As it was set on the table, James did patiently wait till Stefan sat down as well before tugging in. He grabbed as many potatoes as he could, grabbed his portion of the fish, and added a few more vegetables along with it.   
Stefan nodded with pride, and grabbed his part of the dish. By that time, James already took a bite or two, enjoying the taste of the amazingly fried fish. 

“Hmmm, so gooood.” he groaned out, after swallowing it down. “Ah, we really outdid ourselves didn’t we?”   
Stefan nodded, and was happy that he could make his husband happy. Taking in a modest piece of the fish, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste for a moment himself as well.   
“Yes, I must agree.”   
Again they both chuckled and continued to enjoy dinner together.


End file.
